muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 807: Hats, Hats, Hats
Uncle Statler and Uncle Waldorf bring hats to the nursery, which allow the babies to be many different things. Plot The babies pretend they're on safari, pursued by a wild Animal. He's stopped by a large box, as delivered by Uncle Statler and Waldorf. They tell the babies that the box is full of hats they've collected over the years, each with a story to tell. Baby Fozzie hopes one can help him be funny. Animal has his own fun with the hats, pelting the others with decorative fruits and literally bowling them over with a bowler hat. Baby Kermit wonders what stories come with a top hat, when Animal scares him from underneath. He admits he wishes Animal would disappear. Statler and Waldorf spin a story of how the hat belonged to Harry Houdini, as Animal wanders off to the kitchen unnoticed. Baby Gonzo becomes intrigued when he hears it's a weird hat, as does Baby Piggy, who assumes its power can make her a star. The old geezers leave as the three babies fight over the hat, flattening it. Kermit fears for the whereabouts of Animal, believing he's really disappeared and he's to blame. Baby Rowlf offers to help, using one hat to pretend he's Zorro, only he has much trouble making a legible "Z." Baby Gonzo assists Kermit, attempting some magic words that spring the hat back to shape. With another set of magic words, the two transport into Gonzo's head. This leads to a chase between them and Baby Piggy, who needs the hat to rise to stardom. Eventually, Kermit returns them to the nursery, where Piggy gets trapped in the closet. She frees herself and goes looking for the frog and the weirdo, enlisting Rowlf's help. Meanwhile, Baby Scooter tests Statler and Waldorf's theory about hats being able to change one's personality with a computer simulation that Skeeter finds herself in. Kermit and Gonzo, hiding from Piggy, decide to enter Kermit's mind instead. The two are sent to a Victorian England street, where Kermit is recognized as "Kermo the Magician." The public wants him to pull a rabbit from his hat, but when he is unsuccessful, the crowd turns on him and chases the two down the street. They hide out in the hat shop, when Piggy and Rowlf arrive on the scene. Gonzo poses as the owner and distracts them as he and Kermit make their escape. Piggy and Rowlf, now as an English constable, search on the bridge, where Kermit and Gonzo hide underneath. They briefly encounter Scooter and Skeeter, having their own quarrel on a riverboat. Scooter trades hates with Gonzo, giving him a cowboy hat and sending the two the old west. Sheriff Rowlf takes them in, where Piggy is finally able to get the top hat. She drags Scooter and Skeeter from their chase and makes them her chorus line, as they are now transported to a theater. She sings for the crowd, unfortunately partnered with Fozzie, who interrupts with nonsense. As the babies cheer, Kermit informs them that their wishes are more powerful than the hat. He wishes Animal could come back and sure enough, he returns to the room. Statler uses the top hat to do his own "hat trick" - making Nanny appear with cookies for all. Songs *"Under a Hat" Characters :Muppet Babies: Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy, Baby Fozzie, Baby Gonzo, Baby Rowlf, Baby Scooter, Baby Skeeter, Baby Animal :Supporting Characters: Uncle Statler and Uncle Waldorf, Nanny Gallery MB807a.jpg MB807c.jpg MB807g.jpg MB807h.jpg MB807i.jpg MB807j.jpg MB807k.jpg __NOWYSIWYG__ 807